The Phantom of the Opera in Black and White
by PrettySoldierPetite
Summary: PokeStar Studios in association with Republic Empire's Theater of Parodies Presents: A retelling of the classic story in the world of Pokemon, rewritten from Republic Empire's original version with an all-new cast.
1. Prologue

Nimbasa City was home to a number of extravagant sights and attractions that had made it the most populated city in all of Unova. Out of all of the venues, none had been more talked about than the theater that once housed the Pokémon Musical but today the only patrons were attending the auction that would sell anything that was salvageable before the condemned building would be torn down for good.

The last to arrive to the auction was an older gentleman in a black suit with brown eyes that still retained traces of the youthful spark they once had in spite of his age. No one seemed to mind his being late as he discretely took a seat as another lot finished.

"Sold!" the auctioneer cried with a bang of his gavel. "Thank you," he nodded in the direction of the winning bidder as the next item for bid was brought out. "Lot 665, a music box with a charming little Darumaka; still in working order," he continued before demonstrating by giving the key a turn. The miniature figure of the Zen Charm Pokémon responded by bobbing up and down in time to a cheerful little tune. "Shall we start the bidding at 1500 yen?"

A moment later the hand of the latecomer rose to place his bid.

"Thank you," The auctioneer nodded. "2000?"

The hand of a different person rose to raise the bid. This time, it was an older woman.

"Thank you, Professor Juniper. 2500?

The man raised his hand a second time but now no one else challenged his bid.

"…going once…and going twice… done! Sold for 2500 yen to Mr. Black," The auctioneer banged his gavel again to signal the end of the transaction.

"Is this the one she was talking about?" Black thought to himself as the auctioneer brought out the next item for bid.

What followed turned out to be a pokéball that rested on a small purple pillow. "Lot 666; this pokéball contains the very Chandelure that used to light our stage and who was thought to have been used by the mysterious "Phantom" to burn the house down as some of you may recall. Though the mystery has never been solved we have been assured this Chandelure has been trained to take orders from anyone," he said. The auctioneer then picked up the pokéball and called forth the Luring Pokémon to once again demonstrate. "Perhaps we can frighten the ghost away with a bit of illumination. Chandelure, if you please; use Flash!"

The Chandelure tipped its whole body forward in a nod then closed its eyes causing its flames to burn brighter bringing the whole auditorium into clear view along with a whole host of memories for Black as he looked at what was left of what had once been Nimbasa City's premier musical theater.


	2. Chapter 1

Years ago, Black had lived in Mistralton City along with his childhood friend White where the two would often play together on the raised walkways on Route 7 just to the north of the city. Although Black was usually fast then White when the two were on solid ground White always seemed to have an easier time keeping her balance on the wooden planks while he often found himself falling into the tall grass.

"Come on, Black!" She encouraged him with a giggle as he wobbled back and forth behind her.

The spikey-haired boy continued struggling while she marched along in perfect form with both arms held out in a "t" shape. "Where are we going, anyway?

"The Celestial Tower," White informed him. "They say that if you climb to the top of the tower and ring the bell you can make a wish."

"All this for a dumb wish?!" he groaned then let out a yelp when he lost his balance and fell again just as White neatly stepped down into the clearing in front of the entrance to the tower. Black groaned again as he walk out of the grass rubbing the back of his head. "So what are you going to wish for?"

"I'm going to wish that you'll ask me to marry you when we grow up," The ponytailed girl smiled at him.

Black began to blush violently at this and she giggled again.

Not long after, however White's family moved to Nimbasa City where she would study at the Musical Theater. The years passed and eventually White's father did too and although one of the dance instructors had kindly adopted her she still felt as though she had been left alone. Just when it was beginning to seem that none of her dreams would come true she was approached by a mysterious voice that began to teach her to sing like her father had although her new teacher never revealed himself to her.

As White's private lessons continued the rest of the theater for the next production, Hannibal. Rehearsal had been going normally until the owner of the theater abruptly walked in along with three other younger men.

"Your attentions please, ladies and gentleman!" Brycen clapped his hands together twice to get the attention of all of the performers as the rehearsal came to an abrupt end. "As you may all be well aware, for the last year there have been rumors of my retirement going around. I am here to tell you that they are all true. In my place, I would like you all to welcome the new owners of the Nimbasa Musical Theater; Chili, Cilan and Cress of Striaton City."

All three brothers nodded in turn. "Hello," Chili introduced himself.

"The pleasure is all ours," Cress continued.

"We look forward to working with all of you," Cilan gave a polite bow.

Brycen gave a pleased nod back at them. "In addition to the owners we also have a new benefactor; Mr. Black of Mistralton City!"

At this a fourth young man entered the room rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as the other clapped for him. "Thank you. I and my family are patrons of the art, but I'm sorry to have interrupted your rehearsal."

"Please continue," Brycen urged with a gesture of his wrist.

The conductor nodded and raised both his hands to cue the orchestra while the dancers awaited their own cue behind the curtain.

"Is that Black?" White asked as she peeked out into the auditorium.

Standing beside her was her friend Bianca who looked up in her in surprise. "You know him?"

"Yes, we were childhood sweethearts. He always called me 'boss' because he thought I was demanding."

"I can see why," Bianca giggled.

"I hope he remembers me," White sighed as she continued staring out at him.

The Blonde giggled again after seeing the wistful look in her friend's eyes. "I hope so for you too," she said.

Out in the auditorium Brycen sat in the mostly empty house along with Black and the three new owners to watch the rehearsal. "…and this is our Soprano, Elesa," Brycen informed the others as she walked out into the stage and took a bow.

"It is an honor to meet the new owners of our theater," she said before the conductor cued the orchestra again as the ballet group made their way onto the stage and the dancing instructor took a seat in the audience along with the five men.

"We have taken special pride in our dancing group," Professor Juniper smiled proudly.

Cress nodded in agreement. "I can see why," he said. "But who is the blonde one?"

"My star pupil, her name is Bianca," The professor replied with just as much pride as ever.

"And who is the exceptional beauty with the ponytail? No relation, I assume?" Chili asked.

"Her name is White. Another very promising talent, I must say." Professor Juniper gave her own nod of satisfaction.

Cilan brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "She looks a little familiar," he mused.

"Both of her parents were top trainers but her father was also a pilot for Mistralton City's Cargo Service and it seems she would often tag along with him on deliveries," Professor Juniper explained. "But both of her parents have since passed away and she lives here at the Musical Theater."

"…An orphan?" Cilan continued watching her with a look of sympathy until the rehearsal came to an abrupt end in response to a horrific ripping sound as Elesa stepped forward and onto her dress. After a brief awkward silence she immediately turned toward White and gave her an accusing shove as the nearest available scapegoat.

"Why are you only focusing on the dancers? Just look as what she has done!" Elesa shrieked. "I will not be singing if these dancing-girls cannot learn to watch where they are going! This is the tenth time this has happened! Or does this kind of thing excite the new managers?" she asked referring to her exposed leg and thigh.

The three brothers began mumbling amongst themselves as to what to do while Elesa continued her ranting then began to glare deathly at them when she thought she had overheard something bad about herself.

"Did you say something?" Elesa demanded.

"No, no, it was nothing!" Chili insisted as all three of them had begun shaking their heads and waving their arms frantically.

"Please, what would you like us to do?" Cilan offered as politely as possible.

Elesa thought for a moment then folded her arms. "Just say that I am the best singer of the Musical Theater or you will have no show," she decided.

"But… please, we need you!" Cress pleaded with almost too much emphasis but Cilan came to the rescue once again.

"Yes, please honor us with your singing," he insisted.

"Yeah, that will do," Chili smiled though he seemed unsure but their appeasements seemed to work as Elesa finally seemed satisfied.

Elesa nodded her approval. "Very well; Maestro, if you would?" she motioned towards the conductor with a flourish of her wrist and he responded with a nod before cueing the orchestra again to pick up a few measures before where they had stopped before. The self-proclaimed Shining Beauty began singing in time but her voice was boastful with too much emphasis on adding emotion to her lyrics making it seem insincere and somewhat unpleasant to hear. Just as she was finishing the first chorus the backdrop began to falter until it came down almost falling directly on Elesa as she and all of the dancers scattered to get out of the way.

After safely crossing to the left side of the stage along with White and a couple of the other dancers Bianca looked up towards the catwalk where she catches a brief glimpse of someone in the shadows before the figure disappeared completely. "It's him! It's the Phantom!" she gasped.

"What happened up there?" Professor Juniper asked looking up in the same direction as the stagehand who was supposed to have been in control walked out from backstage along with a handful of Pokémon that were responsible for special effects.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Burgh pleaded. "I wasn't even at my post and as far as I know no one else was up there either unless… it was a ghost."

Somehow, the three new owners along with the young benefactor seemed to be the only ones who seemed unwilling to accept this possibility. "Well, these things do happen…"Cilan offered in an attempt at a more reasonable explanation but this just made Elesa even more furious.

"I've had enough of this! After everything that has happened and all you can say is 'these things do happen'?! No! I am done! Good luck finding someone else for your show!" She yelled as she left in a huff while Professor Juniper began to excuse Bianca and the rest of her students backstage in the opposite direction. Burgh shrugged sheepishly and made his own exit shooing the theater's Pokémon along with him leaving the three brothers looking confused.

"Gentlemen, I wish you good luck. If you need me I shall be in Icirrus City," Brycen said sympathetically as he too left along with Black.

Only Chili, Cress and Cilan were left until Professor Juniper abruptly reappeared from behind stage holding a piece of paper that had once been folded. "I have a message, sirs, from our ghost."

"You've got to be kidding me…" Chili groaned in disbelief.

Professor Juniper held out the open let for the three brothers to read for themselves as she narrated the message. "He welcomes you to his theater…"

"_His_ theater…" Chili repeated sarcastically.

"…and he would like to request that Box Five remain empty for his use and he reminds you that his salary is due."

"…His _salary_?" Cress asked incredulously in a similar tone

Professor Juniper merely shrugged at this. "Mr. Brycen used to pay him two million yen a month," she explained.

"…Two million yen?!" Chili repeated again becoming even more annoyed.

"Perhaps you can afford more now that you have Mr. Black as your patron?" Professor Juniper returned his sarcasm in a calm tone which only annoyed him more.

Chili took the note from her and began to tear it. "Professor, I had hoped to make that announcement public this evening with the opening of our gala, but It appears that we shall now have to cancel as it appear we have lost our star!"

"And it was going to be a full house, too," Cress groaned. "We're going to have to refund a full house!"

"White could sing it, sirs," Professor Juniper suggested, abandoning the joke.

Chili raised his eyebrow with uncertainty. "What, the chorus girl?"

"Let her sing for you. She has been well taught," The professor reassured them as White stepped out from backstage and the orchestra began to play again.

"Chili, this is doing nothing for my nerves," Cress groaned again.

"Well… at least she's pretty," Cilan added optimistically.

"_Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me,_

_Once in a while, please promise me you'll try_

_When you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you'll ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…_"

The song White sang had been the same as Elesa's but with her words come out in a completely different manner that was far more pleasant and White was then immediately made to take her place in the performance that continued as planned that very evening.

"_We never said our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember,_

_Stop and think of me._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen,_

_Don't think about the way things might have been_

_Think of me, _

_Think of me waking silent and resigned_

_Imagine me, _

_Trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days; look back on all those times,_

_Think of those things we'll never do_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you…"_

Black watched her in amazement from the audience as he finally began to recognize her as his longtime childhood friend, all grown up. "Bravo!" he blurted out only slightly too loudly over the applause between verses then he quickly ducked out the back of his box to make his way to her dressing room to meet her after the performance. "_What a change! You're really not a bit that cockish girl that once you were. She may not remember me, but I remember her_," he thought to himself.

At the same time, in the catacombs below the stage, someone else had been enjoying White's singing from afar; a tall, shadowy figure with long green hair who wore a mask that covered most of his face. Even so, he smiled. "She's just as talented as I predicted, but so…" he thought as he walked along the tunnels while White continued on stage.

_Flowers fade,_

_The fruits of summer fade,_

_They have their season, so do we_

_But please promise me that sometimes_

_You will think…of… me!_

White finished the song with her own flourish resulting in more applause and some of the audience members even threw flowers to her as the curtain dropped. Backstage the entire cast congratulated her for her success.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as she could after the standing ovation from the audience and her fellow cast members, White made her way back to her own private dressing room and she sat down on the stool in front of the vanity mirror where a picture of her father sat. She picked up the picture and hugged it tightly just as there was a knock at the door and Bianca poked her head in before entering.

"There you are!" she grinned as she got down on her knees next to White. "You were really great out there, but who on earth taught you to sing like that?"

White held out her father's picture for Bianca to see. "My father once spoke of an Angle of Music," she explained. "I used to dream that he would appear but when I was singing I could sense him. He's here, I just know it."

"But how is that even possible," Bianca gave her a skeptical smile. "It's just a story isn't it? It's not like you to believe in something like that," she said but she could tell that her friend had been serious when her hands had become cold and her face had paled.

"It must be true, though, because I can still sense him, all around. It's a little frightening," White looked up as her fearfully.

"I'm sure there is nothing to be frightened of," the blonde reassured her. "If there is an Angel of Music they must be here to watch over you," Bianca smiled as she stood up and left after congratulating White again.

White turned back to the mirror and began to brush her hair when Black entered the room a short while later. "Hello, Boss!" He grinned.

He eyes widened at the sight of his reflection in the mirror and she turned to face him. "…Black! All this time and you still want to call me by that nickname," she smiled back at him happily.

"You were great out there, but what happened to you? All of the sudden you moved without telling me and now you suddenly turn up here. Why did you leave?" Black asked.

"It's… a long story," White sighed sadly glancing back down at the picture of her father.

"Then you can tell me everything over dinner," he chuckled and offered her his hand.

When she looked back up at him she could see the image of the young buy she used to play with and she began to reach up without thinking but she suddenly stopped and put her hand back at her side before she could take his hand. "I can't… my teacher is very strict and told me not to leave under any circumstances."

"What kind of teach would say that?" Black frowned.

"The Angel of Music," she explained sheepishly for the second time.

Black chuckled in relief. "What are you talking about? Come on, I'll get the carriage ready. You have five minutes, Boss!" he said with another chuckle as he left the room but as soon as he turned the corner at the end of the hell a gloved hand reached out from the vent outside White's dressing room and locked the door as Professor Juniper watched from a distance though White did not seem to notice as she continued to get ready to meet Black. As she stood to leave she heard the voice of her mysterious teacher coming from behind.

"What an insolent boy to share to bask in your glory! And what a fool this suitor of yours is to try to share in my triumph! I am the one who taught you and this is how I am being repaid?" the voice thundered in a rage unlike White had ever heard of it before.

"Please forgive me, my soul was weak…" she whimpered looking around in a panic to find the source of the voice but there was no one to be seen. "But please… If you really are the Angel of Music then show yourself to me, my great mentor…" White continued.

The voice seemed satisfied with her apology. "Flattering child, you will know me and see for yourself why I must hide in the shadows. Look at your face in the mirror if you wish to see me, I will be there inside."

White hesitated for just a moment but did as she was told and turned toward to larger full-length mirror that was against the wall beside her. At first all she saw was her own reflection but it was suddenly joined by another reflection; a tall man with long green hair wearing all black whose face was partially covered by a gold mask was now standing beside her in the mirror. "…who?" was all she could manage to ask.

The man in the mirror just smiled at her. "I am your Angel of Music… come to me, Angel of Music…"

By this time, Black had grown tired of waiting and had made his way back into the theater and when he reached White's dressing room again he could just hear the strange voice coming from inside. "Whose voice is that? Who is in there?" Black asked but when he tried the doorknob it would not turn, the door was locked.

"I am your Angel of Music… come to me, Angel of Music…" the voice repeated from inside.

Black began to knock on the. "…White? …White!" he called out but his voice did not reach her, she was completely mesmerized by the figure in the mirror.

"I am your Angel of Music… come to me, Angel of Music…" it said one last time extending a hand out to White. Without thinking, she took it and was able to pass through the glass into a narrow corridor she had never seen before. The mysterious man began to lead her by the hand down a long, winding staircase with three Litwick bouncing along beside them to light the way.

"_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again? For now I find…_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind…_"

White thought as the masked man continued to lead her deeper and deeper under the theater.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet_

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

_And though you turn from me, to glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your mind…_"

He sang out loud to her as they reached to bottom of the staircase and came to a lake where an elegant Lapras was waiting. The man sat her down in front and knelt down behind her to guide the Pokémon.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear_

_I am the mask you ware-"_

"_-It's me they hear"_

"_Your spirit and my voice, in once combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind…" _

"_In all your fantasy, you always knew_

_That man and mystery"_

"_-were both in you"_

"_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there…"_

"_-Inside my mind…"_

The two continued in a glorious duet as they began to near the center of the lake.

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…_"

White sang then let out a high-pitched note that rang out and echoed all around as they seemed to approach a dead end. Suddenly the stone wall in front of them began to separate revealing and entire chamber with little more than the most basic of furniture except for a full-sized organ, all of which was blocked off by an iron gate that also began to lift up as multiple Lampent seemed to appear from nowhere to light the small island.

"Sing, my Angel of Music…" The masked man commanded as White continued vocalizing. "Sing, my Angel, sing for me!" he repeated while more Lampent began to appear, seemingly in response to her voice. "Sing, my Angel! Sing for me!"

White let out one final high-pitched note as the two finally made landfall. Then Phantom took her hand again and guided her down off the Transport Pokémon's back. "Welcome to my home," he said. The sound of his voice caused her to flinch slightly then blink, finally shaking the trance. "I have written and overseen all of the plays and operas that have ever been performed at this theater. You could say that this place is where music is born," the green-haired man continued.

"But why…" White began to ask but he put his finger to her lips startling her to complete silence.

"You intoxicate me. You are unique, no, flawless," he said as he once again guided her to a full-length mirror that had been covered with a tarp. "I will make you famous throughout all of Unova and beyond Put your trust in me."

The Phantom removed the tarp exposing the mirror underneath and White saw her reflection wearing a wedding gown. The image overwhelmed her and she swooned into his arms.

"Sleep, my dear," he said lifting her onto a circular bed and closed the curtain around it before returning to his severely worn desk that was filled with sheets of paper that all contained musical scores. The masked man looked at her one last time while she was peace fully asleep before sitting and putting his own head down to sleep. "Why do I feel so different when I am around her?"

Back above ground in the theater, no one but Black had noticed that White was missing. Once the house had emptied after her performance earlier and the stage had been cleaned Burgh began to tease the dancers by telling them what he believed the Phantom looked like after the latest incident with Elesa that morning.

"…his skin is like yellowed parchment, and a black hole serves as the nose that… never grew," the stagehand described as he made a scary face to emphasize his story. "And if you aren't careful, he'll catch you with his magical lasso."

All of the dancers squealed in fright as he pretended to chase after them but the scream had alerted Professor Juniper and she entered with an annoyed look on her face. "Then perhaps you should be quiet before it's too late for you too, Burgh" she said giving him a quick slap on the cheek for scaring her students. "Hold your tongue and keep your hand at the level of your eyes."


	4. Chapter 3

White awoke a few hours later to the sound of a small music box with a Darumaka figurine on it that played a cheerful tune. She began to look around the makeshift living area but she only remembered bits and pieces of how she had gotten here; there was a mist, a lake, candles all around, a blue Pokémon and the man who was its trainer. It was then she came across the mirror which had been covered again but the drape that hung over it seemed to be moving slightly.

When White pulled away the cover she only saw herself again, wearing the same wedding gown as when she had looked in it the first time, but something seemed strange. After a brief staring contest she began to reach out and to her surprise, the mirror was nothing but an empty frame and what she had thought to be her reflection jumped back with a yap and in a puff of smoke revealed itself to be a Zorua that had merely been posing as her.

The Tricky Fox continued barking at her for exposing it as White flailed her arms in a panic, urging it to be quiet. She began looking around more frantically and then she saw him, the Phantom, still asleep at his desk.

"_Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask_?" White wondered as she silently moved closer and slowly grabbed the golden mask and hoped that if he had slept through Zorua's barks he wouldn't notice if she took a peek.

Zorua suddenly stopped its yapping when it noticed what White was doing and ducked for cover. She turned her head to see what had happened when her wrist was suddenly grabbed in an icy-cold death grip causing her to drop the mask as the Phantom woke up in ager.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He roared using a hand to cover the right part of his face. "Just what do you think you were doing?! Damn you! Is _this_ what you wanted to see?!" The Phantom removed his hand revealing the flesh to be so heavily scarred that the right eye and the bridge of the nose were misshapen.

White flinched at his anger as she cowered on the ground, doing her best not to stare though this was nearly impossible.

"So now you know," he said as he finally began to calm down after seeing her fear. "The repulsive carcass; an apparent beast who can only dream of beauty, but fear can turn to love if learn to find the man behind the monster."

She looked at him sympathetically as she handed the mask back and he immediately put it on again.

"Come, we must return," The phantom said with a slight smile. "Those three fools who run my theater will be missing you."

The next morning, White's disappearance had finally been noticed. Chili was off searching the theater high and low for her while Cress was pacing about the main hall nervously as he read the reviews from last night's performance with Cilan following, attempting to reassure his brother. "Mystefied," Cress read out loud. "We are 'mystified', we suspect foul-play," he continued with a groan. "It's bad enough that Elesa left us, now White has disappeared too."

"At least we are still selling plenty of tickets," his green-haired brother offered. "All of this gossip might not be such a bad thing."

"Spare me!" Cress snapped back. "If this continues we'll be left with half a cast and a crowd still expecting a whole show!"

"I'm sure the audience will be able to forgive a few small technical difficulties as long as we are able to give them something exciting to talk about..."

But before Cilan could say anything more to try to calm his brother, Chili entered the hall looking even more upset than Cress after his unsuccessful search for White. "At this rate the entire cast will walk out on us!" he yelled.

"Chili, please don't shout," Cilan pleaded. "Think of it as a way to get publicity! Free publicy!"

"That won't do us any good if we don't have anyone to go on!" The red-haired managed continued his ranting.

"Chili, have you seen this?" Cress asked as he began to show him the review from the newspaper in his hand until he noticed the letter in Chili's hand. "Oh, you too?" he changed the question by pulling out a second letter that was in an identical envelope, both sealed with the same wax stamp of an ornamental "P". The two opened their letters simultaneously and began reading out loud to compare:

Dear Cress,

What a charming gala! Ms. White was, in a word, sublime.

We were hardly bereft when Elesa left.

On that note: The diva's a disaster, must you cast her when

she's seasons past her prime!?

-O.G.

Dear Chili,

Just a brief reminder; my salary has not been paid.

Send it care of the ghost, by return of post.

P.T.O

No one like a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!

-O.G.

"Who would have the gall to send something like this?" Cress asked looking at the two notes side by side.

"These are both signed 'OG'," noted Cilan.

"Who the hell is he?" Chili fumed until all three came across the answer at the same time.

"…Opera Ghost!"

The green haired manager put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "It's really quite shocking."

"What shocking about it? He's mocking us," Cress concluded.

"And he wants money! He's insane!" Chili gritted as he threatened to tear both letters when Black entered the theater.

"Where is she?" he asked.

All three brothers were taken by surprise, but Cress still ventured a guess, "You mean Elesa?"

Black shook his head, "I mean Ms. White! Where is she?"

"How should we know?" Chili shrugged rudely.

"But how could you not? Didn't you send me this note?" The brunette asked.

"What note?" Asked Cress, still confused as Black pulled out a third letter that matched the others from his coat pocket and allowed the manager to read it outloud:

Do not fear for Ms. White, the Angel of Music has her

under his wing.

Make no attempt to see her again.

"…If you didn't write it, then who did?" Black persisted.

But before any of the three managers could even try to offer an answer, a fifth person burst through the doors.

"Where is he?!" Elesa shouted.

"Oh, welcome back!" Cilan smiled politely at her but she completely ignored him and turned her focus towards the other two brothers.

"That patron of yours, where is he?!" she continued.

Black stepped aside from what was now a pile of people. "What is it now?" he asked.

"I have your letter, and I can't say that I'm impressed!" she said as the blonde produced a fourth letter and held it out in front of his face.

"Did you really send that?" Cilan asked.

"Of course not!" he cried as he pushed the note away.

"You dare to tell me that you didn't send this?" Elesa huffed, now pointing at the letter. Black finally took it from her and read it out loud for the three brothers to hear:

Your days at the Nimbasa Theater are numbered.

White will be singing on your behalf tonight.

Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt

to take her place.

All four men looked at each other for a moment in astonishment before Cress spoke up, "Most of these notes are about White. It seems like all we've heard since we started working here is Ms. White's name…"

"Ms. White has returned," Professor Juniper announced as she too entered the room accompanied by Bianca.

"No worse for ware, I hope," Cilan said.

"So where is she now?" Cress proceeded to ask.

She indicated the direction with a short gesture of her arm. "In her room," Professor Juniper said matter-of-factly. "I thought it would be best if she were alone."

"She needed rest," Bianca added with a concerned nod.

"Can I at least see her?" asked Black with his own growing concern.

Professor Juniper shook her head sternly, "No, sir. She will see no one."

"Forget about all of that, what about tonight? Will be singing or not?" Elesa demanded.

"Here, I have a note," The Professor said simply pulling out a fifth note from a pocket in the folds of her dress.

"Let me see it!" Everyone else asked, forming into a large pile once again to which Cilan added a sheepish little "…Please?" She handed only him the letter for asking the nicest though he opened it for all to see as he began to read out loud:

Gentlemen,

I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable

nature detailing how my theater is to be run. You have

not followed my instruction. I shall give you one last

chance.

Ms. White has returned to you and I am anxious her career

should progress. In the new production of Il Muto you will

therefore cast Elesa as the pageboy and put Ms. White in

the role of Countess.

The role which Ms. White plays calls for charm and appeal

which makes my casting, in a word, ideal.

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box

five which will be kept empty for me. Should these

commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your

imagination will occur.

I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant.

-O.G.

"I don't believe this! It's all a big plot to help White!" Elesa shrieked. "If you would rather have her then me; fine! You can have her!" the diva continued as she began to push her way through the others to leave but Chili, Cilan and Cress all began to follow, frantically pleading with her.

"Please, Miss! I can assure you that we don't take orders, especially from a madman like this," Chili assured her. "White will be playing the pageboy, the silent role and you will be playing the lead."


	5. Chapter 4

After more pleading and an entire afternoon of catering to Elesa's every whim the three brothers had at last convinced her to perform. That evening, as promised, Elesa would go on stage as the lead role before a completely sold out house, including Box Five, directly disobeying the instructions that had been left for them.

While preparing for the performance in her dressing room, Elesa had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even noticed when her bottle of throat spray had temporarily gone missing only to be returned a few seconds later. During this time, however, a harsh irritant had been added without her knowing and she used it without a second thought.

Later that evening, the play began as planned. _Il Muto_ told the story of a wealthy countess who had been having an affair with one of her servants, who was now being played by White, and, in order to avoid suspicion, the servant posed as a handmaid who was supposedly mute. The countess' husband does not seem to suspect anything as he tells his wife that he will be leaving the country for a time and as soon as he is gone she begins to mock him behind his back in song. But before Elesa could start singing, a different voice interrupted that seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?!" it boomed

All at once the entire audience and all of the performers on stage began looking around a murmuring in concern. Even the handful of Pokémon around the stage seemed unsure. "He's here, the Phantom," Bianca gasped from her place behind White.

"It's him…" White said in the same fearful tone.

"Your part is supposed to be _silent_, little Palpitoad," Elesa hissed at White but after realizing her unattractive tone she quickly turned back towards the audience and giggled with an endearing smile.

A wicked smile came across the face of the shadowy figure at her choice in words. "…A Palpitoad, madam? I think maybe you are the one who is more like a Palpitoad…" the Phantom said, though Elesa did not seem to hear.

"Maestro, If you please," she urged him with a wave of her wrist to bring back the focus. The conductor hesitated a moment but gave her a nod and signaled for the band to resume playing from the beginning of the page where they had been cut off. Elesa started singing on cue but she did not even get through a single line before her voice suddenly broke and came out in a hoarse croak, resulting in another awkward pause accompanied by laughs in the audience. Elesa tried the song again but her voice continued to crack until she could not sing at all. She let out a mortified cry and ran off the stage while the audience continued laughing and Chili hastily signaled to bring in the curtain.

Cilan was then pushed out onto the stage by his brothers. "Ladies and Gentlemen… we apologize," he began awkwardly. "The…uh, performance will continue in ten minutes time… when the role of the Countess will be played by Ms. White."

At this cue Cress shoved her back onstage from behind the curtain and there was a smattering of applause. The blue haired brother then risked poking his head out from behind the curtain to add to the announcement "Meanwhile… we'd like to give you the ballet from act three… of tonight's performance…" he said prompting another set of light applause.

White was again dragged off stage to change her costume while the curtains were reopened to reveal the rest of the dancers.

Meanwhile, above the stage, Burgh had managed to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be another person up on the catwalk with him as he operated the curtains. He began to pursue, followed by the handful of Pokémon that were assisting him behind stage. The mysterious figure, however, proved to be much more nimble than him while navigating the narrow beams whereas Burgh kept bumping into the support ropes.

Eventually, the stagehand began to slip and had to grab one of the ropes to keep from falling. He began to correct himself but quickly became entangled and started struggling. The Theater's Pokémon began to help him when suddenly the Phantom reappeared and cut the rope he was holding leaving Burgh to get caught on another near his neck that tightened until he was effectively hung and his body fell dangling over the stage in direct view of the entire audience.

There were horrified screams all around as everyone in the audience began to leave their seats and rush towards the nearest exist in a panic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain calm!" Cress pleaded, holding out both arms in an attempt at gaining the mob's attention. "This is all part of an act… just part of an act…" he continued feebly.

Meanwhile, Black had been among the audience as well and was now fighting his way against the crowd to find White before he would make his own escape. It wasn't long before she suddenly appeared beside him instead and took his hand to alert him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's not safe here," she quickly told him before she began to pull him through the mass of people towards an unpopulated corridor that would eventually lead up to the roof.

"White, what are you doing? We have to go back!" Black said as he looked back over his shoulder towards where all of the other people had been but she continued to press on.

"No! He'll be able to find us as long as we're inside the theater and if he does he'll kill you!" she called back to him, even more panicked than anyone else.

Black flinched slightly in shock at this but still did his best to reassure her. "Don't say that, White! Don't even think it! I promise I won't let anything happen to you!"

"You don't understand!" White shook her head. "If his goal is to kill a thousand men, the Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!"

"Is that what you think this is all about?" he raised an eyebrow at hearing the name again. "White, this 'Phantom' is incapable of killing, believe me. There is no Phantom of the Opera!" Black gave her arm a slight tug to get her to stop just as the two reached the balcony on the roof.

Her shoulders heaved as she caught her breath for a moment then turned to him, looking as though she were on the verge of tears. "Black, I've been there! It was unlike anything I had ever seen before; a world of unending night. It was a world where everything dissolves into darkness… And I've seen him, Black! His face so distorted it was hardly a face at all…"

Black stared at her in incredulously as she continued and finally began to calm down.

"…but his voice filled me with a strange, sweet sound… and his eyes were so sad; they were pleading… they were threatening but also full of adoration."

He shook his head then took her in his arms. "What you saw was a dream and nothing more," Black assured her.

"_No more talk of darkness, _

_Forget these wide-eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_My words will warm and calm you…_

_Let me be your freedom, Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you_"

White smiled and returned his embrace.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment, _

_Turn my head with talk of summer time_

_Say you need me with you now and always, _

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_"

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light_

_You're safe,_

_No one will find you _

_Your fears are far behind you…_"

"_All I want is freedom, _

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me, _

_To hold me and to hide me_"

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Let me lead you from your solitude…_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you,_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_White, that's all I ask of you…_"

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_"

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning…"

"_Say you love me_"

White looked up directly into his eyes

"_You know I do_…"

He smiled back

"_Love me, that's all I ask of you…_"

The two finally kissed before continuing their promise to each other,

"_Anywhere you go let me go too_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you…_"

Black continued to hold her hand as he began to lead her back inside the theater where things had at last seemed to calm down. But unknown to either of them, the Phantom had been watching the whole time.

"_I gave you my music, made your song take wing…. and now, how you've repaid me… denied me and betrayed me…_" he thought as he watched them from his hiding spot behind the chimney. "_He was bound to love you when he heard you sing…_" the Phantom began to sob; he could still hear them in the back of his mind:

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…_

_Say the word and I will follow you…_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning…_"

His sadness suddenly turned to anger and he clenched his fist to make his own vow to the heavens, "YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT DO… ALL THAT THE PHANTOM ASKED OF YOU!"


	6. Chapter 5

Eventually, the tragedy that had occurred during that night's performance of _Il Muto_ had been forgotten and the audience returned to the Nimbasa Theater before long. However, due to the humiliation she had suffered, Elesa had threatened to leave the theater for good once again but after more coaxing she had reluctantly agreed to return. Miraculously, the performances that followed were all sold out and went off without incident, leaving the three young managers reason to celebrate along with the fast approaching New Year.

A masquerade ball was being thrown in their honor and after an entire morning of preparations, Chili, Cilan and Cress finally began to make their way into the main hall after changing into their costumes. They wore matching blue, green and red suits with exceptionally long tails that gave the appearance of the Pokémon Panpour, Pansage and Pansear respectively.

"This party really was a splendid idea, Chili," The blue haired brother greeted when he met the other two in the hall.

"And, hopefully, it is only the beginning to a bright New Year." Chili agreed

"In either case, this is shaping up to be quite a night, I'm impressed!"

"Well, one does one's best," Cilan added with a wink.

All three brothers then raised their glasses and made a toast, "Here's to us!"

"A toast for the city," Cress announced.

"It's just too bad that the 'Phantom' can't be here," Chili smirked before opening the door to the hall where the celebration was already well underway with guests from all over Unova attending.

"_Masquerade! _

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade! _

_Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

_Masquerade! _

_Every face a different shade…_

_Masquerade! _

_Look around, there's another mask behind you."_

"_Flash of mauve, Splash of puce, _

_Fool and king, Ghoul and goose_

_Green and black, Queen and priest, _

_Trace of rouge, Face of beast_

_Faces!_

_Take your turn, take a ride, _

_On the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race_

_Eye of gold, True is false, _

_Who is who? Curl of lip, Swirl of gown, _

_Ace of hearts, Face of clown_

_Faces!_

_Drink it in, drink it up_

_Till you've drowned in the light, in the sound,_

_But who can name the face?"_

"_Masquerade! _

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds…_

_Masquerade! _

_Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you…_

_Masquerade! _

_Burning glances, turning heads…_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you…_

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows breathing lies_

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool any friend who ever knew you…_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs, peering eyes…_

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you…"_

"What a night!" Elesa cried happily as she joined her three managers wearing an elaborate white gown with an elegant black veil that gave the appearance of an Emolga.

"Things are really going well," Cress added with a look around. "I still can't believe what a large crowd we have tonight!"

"It makes me glad, though, to see so many people coming together and having fun." Cilan nodded happily.

Chili agreed with a proud swell to his chest, "All the crème de la crème are here."

"Yes, but that also means they are watching us so you'll have to be on your best behavior if you want to make a good impression" Professor Juniper cautioned wearing her own costume with a boa that was reminiscent of a Cinccino.

"I think it's more fun to be able to watch them," Bianca added in her own matching Minccino costume as she looked with adoration at all of the other expensive-looking gowns that were dancing out in the lobby.

Elesa nodded, admitting her own feeling of success for the gathering. "It would seem that all of our fears are now in the past," she said.

"I should hope so," Cress nodded back. "After all, it's been a full six months since the last incident."

"There haven't even been any more of those horrid notes, either. That 'ghost' of yours must have finally moved on," Elesa allowed herself a laugh.

Professor Juniper lifted her glass, "Here's to our continued health."

"And to a prosperous new year," Chili added to the toast.

"Let also not forget to all of the people and Pokémon who help to put on such splendid performances," Cilan smiled looking up at the Chandelure who was the newest addition to the theaters group of Pokémon. The luring Pokémon gave its body a happy swing in response.

"May the splendor never fade," Elesa completed the toast by adding her own glass to the group.

"What a wonderful feeling to be free from all of that stress!" Chili blurted out.

"And what a wonderful Masquerade," Professor Juniper gave all three brothers an approving smile.

Meanwhile, back in the dormitories of the theater, White had been finishing changing her clothes and finally stepped out to model her pure white Swanna costume for Black. He himself was in a dark grey suit with a red mask and cape that was fringed with yellow and blue making it reminiscent of the wings of a Braviary. "Just think of it, a secret engagement," White sighed dreamily with a twirl. "Well, how does your future bride look?" She asked indicating the diamond ring that hung from a chain around her neck.

Black gave his approval after looking at her from head-to-toe then pouted slightly. "But why does it have to be secret? We don't have anything to hide and you promised me that there weren't going to be any more secret between us," he said as he began to remove her feathered white mask.

"Please don't, Black. They'll see," White said as she pulled away.

"Well, then let them see," Black shrugged, slightly annoyed. "It's an engagement, not a crime. What are you so afraid of?"

She hesitated a moment then put her hand on his cheek soothingly. "Please, let's not argue. We can pretend for just one night, can't we? I promise you'll understand in time."

Black smiled at her and reluctantly agreed, taking her hand and leading her out into the main hall.

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade…_

_Masquerade!_

_Look around, there's another mask behind you…_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances, turning heads…_

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you…_

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds…_

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you…_

The doors to the main hall then suddenly opened again, revealing a latecomer who wore a black suit and mask that had red markings around the eyes along with a tattered-looking red cape that was fringed with black giving the appearance of a Zoroark. The entire room grew silent as he descended the staircase into the lobby area bringing a cold chill along with him.

"Why so silent, good sirs, did you think that I had left you for good?" he said as the three managers stared. "Did you miss me, good sirs? I have written you an opera and here I bring the finished score; _Don Juan Triumphant_!" the Phantom continued as he tossed a bound stack of papers in front of Chili, Cilan and Cress. He then turned to the rest of the room as a whole and politely bowed.

"…Fondest greetings to you all, I have just a few instructions before rehearsal starts," he began again, walking towards Elesa. "Elesa must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage," the green haired man instructed as he walked in a boastful manner imitating her as he approached another man.

"…Our Don Juan must lose some weight; it's not healthy in a man of Clay's age," he continued, using the back of his hand to tap the round stomach of a man whose brown suit resembled an Excadrill. He then gave a sharp look back at the three brothers again before he instructed again, "and my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts."

All three winced but the Phantom simply redirected his attention once again, this time landing on White. "…as for our star, Ms. White…"

He drew closer causing her eyes to widen and she grabbed Black's hand tightly.

"…I have no doubts that she will do her best and it's true that her voice is good, but if she wishes to excel she still has much to learn, but only if her pride will allow her to return to me, her teacher…" The Phantom finally paused as he noticed the ring she was wearing.

She looked at him sheepishly while he stared back in complete shock before he suddenly grabbed the ring, ripped the chain off her neck and threw it to the ground. "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!"

Black had heard enough and stepped in front of her. The Phantom began to retreat and Black followed until the two were directly underneath the Chandelure that lit the room. "…Trick Room!" The Phantom called, pointing up at the luring Pokémon.

The Chandelure flinched at the unexpected command but nonetheless responded by closing its eyes and releasing a blinding burst of blue light and in an instant the two disappeared.

Black found himself in a strange, funhouse-like room surrounded by mirrors. A reflection of the Phantom appeared behind him then slipped away just as Black turned. He finally stopped after a few full rotations and reached for a Pokéball and released his Emboar. "Hammer Arm" Black called.

The Mega Fire-Pig Pokémon charged forward towards where the Phantom's reflection had last appeared and brought a heavy arm down but the force of the attack was bounced back sending the Emboar back into its trainer causing both to stumble backwards.

Black quickly sat up then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Professor Juniper standing over him. She helped him up and led him out of the room into a remote hall that lead back into the theater though she seemed to be hurrying to keep ahead of him.

"Professor Juniper…" he began after finally catching up

"Please, sir, I know no more than anyone else," she quickly cut him off holding up a hand.

"That's no true!" Black persisted firmly.

The Professor looked away uneasily. "Please, sir, don't ask. There have been too many accidents already…"

"…Accidents?" He snapped back ironically. "Please, Professor Juniper, for all our sakes…"

She continued to glance around nervously then let out a sigh. "Very well… It was years ago, when I was still just a little girl studying to be a ballerina here at the theater with a group of many other girls who lived in its dormitories," she began. "There was a traveling fair in the cities run by a group of gypsies who called themselves 'The Seven Sages'. That was where I met him, 'N, the Devil's Child' they called him," she explained while Black listened in shock.

"…He was treated very cruelly and I wanted to help him, but as soon as I had freed him he showed his true colors by taking his chance to kill the leader of the Seven Sages," Professor Juniper continued. "Still, with nowhere else to go I brought him to the theater and tried to hide him from the world and any more of its cruelness. Since then, he has known nothing else in life except this theater. The Pokémon that live here were his once source of joy and they seemed to understand him so I called him 'Natural'," Professor Juniper went on.

"With them, the Theater became his playground and later his artistic domain… he is a genius; an architect and a designer, a composer and a magician all in one… a genius, sir!"

Black shook his head in awe. "Clearly, genius and turned to madness…"


	7. Chapter 6

In the days that followed the rehearsals for _Don Juan Triumphant_ were already underway and this time without any deviation from the instructions the Phantom had left. A few days before the performance however, was the anniversary of the death of both of White's parents and as soon as she had been able to after the day's rehearsal she had left the theater to visit their graves.

"To the Celestial Tower, please," she instructed the driver of a cab that was pulled by two Sawsbuck that now had their winter coats. The cabbie gave her a solemn nod and signaled for the Season Pokémon to begin pulling once she had gotten in.

It was a long, quite ride and quieter still when White had finally arrived at the Tower. Once she had located the two grave markers White began to remember the stories she had been told about the Angel of Music but the one who seemed to have found her had turned out to be nothing like the figure she had often dreamt about.

"_You were once my one companion,_

_You were all that mattered…_

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was shattered…_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near…_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here…"_

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would…_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could…_

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, _

_Cold and monumental…_

_Seem for you the wrong companions,_

_You were warm and gentle…"_

"_Too many years fighting back tears,_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say, "Goodbye"…_

_Try to forgive, teach me to live,_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories, no more silent tears,_

_No more gazing across the wasted years…_

_Help me say, 'Goodbye'_

_Help me say, 'Goodbye'…"_

White turned and began to leave after paying her respects but she stopped when she heard the sound of a beautifully played violin accompanied by a familiar voice. "_Wander child, so lost, so helpless yearning for my guidance…_" it called out to her.

She hesitated as she looked around then reluctantly answered back. _"…Angel or Father, Friend or Phantom, who is it there staring?_"

"_Have you forgotten your Angel_?" The voice asked.

"_Angel, oh, speak; What endless longing echo in this whisper?_" White smiled in relief.

"_Too long you've wandered in Winter, far from my following gaze…_"

"_Wildly my mind beats against you…_"

"-_You resist…_"

"-_Yet the soul obeys…_"

"_Angel of Music, I denied you, turning from true beauty!_

_Angel of Music, do not shun me! Come to your strange Angel…_"

"I am your Angel of Music… come to me, Angel of Music…" The voice began to say again as a stone door that was behind White began to open revealing a long spiraling staircase that lead to the top of the tower. "I am your Angel of Music… come to me, Angel of Music…" it repeated a second time.

White turned and began slowly walking towards the staircase, mesmerized once again, when Black suddenly burst into the tower with the help of his Emboar. "No, White, wait! Wait!" he cried, breaking the trance.

"…Black?"

"White, whatever you may believe, this man, this thing, is not your father!" He said, rushing to face her. She suddenly let out a loud gasp looking over his shoulder as second Emboar appeared and charged forth taking a powerful swipe at both Black and it's look-a-like knocking both to the ground.

"Bravo…" The Phantom said with a slow, sarcastic applause as he stepped out from the shadows and began to approach the two. "You've figured me out, and such spirited words," N continued with a sweep of his arm to signal for another attack.

The Mega Fire-Pig Pokémon took another swing at Black and the other Emboar but both managed to spring out of the way while Black took White with him.

"Let's see how far you dare go, sir!" N smirked with continued sweeps of his arm that his Pokémon mirrored in the form of repeated sweeps at its counterpart leaving no room for a counterattack as it dodged.

Finally N's Emboar landed a direct hit that sent the other to the ground but Black's Emboar sprang up and out of the way just as N's was about to make another strike giving Black an opening.

"…Flamethrower!" Black cried prompting his Emboar to take a deep breath and send forth a stream of fire at the other but N's escaped with Agility and continued to move much faster than seemed normal for the species.

The Phantom gave a nod and the Mega Fire-Pig Pokémon turned its focus towards Black and White. Black's Emboar perused to defend but the two were being herded toward the Phantom.

"Stay back!" Black warned as the two Emboar continued dueling.

N laughed, "That's right, that's right! This way! Keep fighting!"

"You can't force her to love you by keeping her prisoner! Leave her alone!" Black challenged, keeping his arms around White to protect her.

"Then keep fighting!" N sneered, "I'm right here, the Angel of Death! Come at me!"

The two Pokémon continued fighting though the movements of N's Emboar continued to seem odd compared to Black's until it let loose a wicked wave of dark energy that was completely uncharacteristic of the species, taking the other by surprise and bringing it to the ground.

N's Emboar then pounced upon Blacks before it could fully get up and continued its series of swinging attacks that began to look like the punches of a fighting-type move and more like a claw-based attack, Furry Swipes.

"No!" White gasped when she noticed that Black's Emboar was beginning to feel the damage inflicted by multiple successive attacks.

"And now, the final strike!" N called raising his hand up prompting his Emboar to rear up for another Dark-type attack but Black finally saw his chance to strike back.

"Brick Break!" he cried.

His Emboar responded with a swift chop at the other, landing a direct hit which caused the other to become enveloped in a cloud of smoke after contact and revealing the Zorua's true identity causing N to immediately rush over, drop to his knees and scoop up the Tricky Fox Pokémon, bracing himself to spare it from another attack.

Black raised his arm to call out another command when White suddenly grabbed his arm and caused him to stop.

"No, Black!" she pleaded, "No… not like this."

Black looked at her for a moment then back at N who still huddled over the Zorua. He let out a sight then called his Emboar back to its Pokéball and took White back outside the Celestial tower where he released a different Pokémon. "…Brav!"

The Valiant Pokémon appeared in a flash of light and began to lift Black who held onto its leg with one hand while keeping his other arm around White.

N sat upright again with a growl. "DON'T GO!" He cried after them as the two flew away and began to fade from sight. ."..Now let it be war upon you both…" he glowered again as he continued to watch.


	8. Chapter 7

The following evening was to be the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_ but shortly after the final rehearsal and a few hours before the play was to begin, Black had gathered the three managers along with white in a private office where he believed they would be safe to discuss a plan he had come up with overnight to capture the Phantom once and for all.

"Gentlemen, I've been thinking about it for a while now and I've just realize that we have all been blind," Black began. "You see, the answer to our problem has been staring us right in the face."

The three brothers briefly glanced at each other before cress encouraged him, "We're listening, go on."

"It's simple, we will play this game of his and preform his work but we will still have the upper hand," he explained. "You see if White sings then he is sure to attend."

"And then it will be up to us. I will make sure that the doors are barred," Cress said with a gesture of his thumb towards himself.

"And I will make certain that all of the Nimbasa City police are there," Cilan added with a nod.

"You will also make sure that they have their strongest Pokémon with them, then?" Black asked prompting a nod from Chili.

"And then, when the curtain falls, his reign will end!" The red-haired brother said.

White was the only one who did not seem very enthusiastic about the idea. "Please don't make me do this, Black…" she begged him in a quivering voice. "I'm scared… What if something goes wrong? He'll try to take me away again, I just know it…And this time, he won't let me go. We could be parted forever…" White said, now nearly sobbing. "I used to dream about being visited by the Angel of Music but now I dread it… If he finds me now I won't be able to escape, he'll always be there..."

"But you said yourself that he was just a man," Black reassured her by taking her in his arms. "And we have to do something; as long as he's alive we are all in danger."

White looked up at him then over to Chili, Cilan and Cress who all seemed to be looking at her with equally pleading eyes. "What can I do?" she asked. "Do I really have to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I really bring myself to betray the man who helped teach me and inspire my voice?" White continued with a sigh. "I don't want to become bait, but what other choice do I have? If I don't go along with this he will continue killing. I already know that I can't refuse, though I wish I could…" she said, burying her face in her hands. "But if I do agree what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's Opera?"

"White, please don't think that I don't care," Black said, giving her shoulders a squeeze to reassure her. "The truth is that we're all scared but you're the only one who can do this so it's all up to you now."

Meanwhile, far below the theater, N was making his own final preparations for the performance to assure that his work would go on without fail. "Seal my fate tonight, will you?" He grinned to himself. "Well, I hate to have to cut the fun short but the jokes wearing thin! Now… let the audience in and let my opera begin!"

A few hours later the curtains rose on a scene of a fiery underworld while the band began to play and the chorus began to sing.

"_Here the sire may serve the dam _

_Here the master takes his meat!_

_Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!_

_Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_

_You will have to pay the bill - tangled in the winding sheets!_

_Serve the meal and serve the maid!_

_Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid,_

_Don Juan triumphs once again!"_

The majority of the chorus singers left the stage leaving only two actors, Clay and Drayden to continue preforming in their respective roles. Clay began:

"_Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan."_

"_Your young guest believes I'm you -_

_I, the master, you, the man_

_When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face._

_She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place!_

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine._

_When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine..._

_You come home! I use your voice; slam the door like crack of doom!_

_I shall say 'come hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course, my room!'"_

"_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"_

"_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword._

_Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh ..."_

Clay laughed evilly has he left the stage, unaware that N had been waiting for him backstage.

_"... No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy!_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"_

"…_Master?_"

Drayden asked turning towards stage left where Clay had exited to cue his reentrance but instead it was N who stepped out on stage after discretely disposing of Clay.

"_Passarino…_

_Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey ..._"

White's eyes widened when she saw him and he made a shushing motion telling her not to expose him while he continued to perform:

"_You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge…_

_In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent ..._

_I have brought you,_

_That our passions may fuse and merge _

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me _

_Now you are here with me; no second thoughts,_

_You've decided… _

_Decided..._

_Past the point of no return _

_No backward glances…_

_The games we've played till now are at an end..._

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"…_

_No use resisting _

_Abandon thought, and let the dream descend..._

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us...?_

_Past the point of no return,_

_The final threshold_

_What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the point of no return..._"

White followed on cue, though still uneasy and with no choice but to hope that Black's plan would succeed.

"_You have brought me _

_To that moment where words run dry_

_To that moment where speech disappears into silence,_

_Silence..._

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why..._

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent _

_Now I am here with you, no second thoughts_

_I've decided…_

_Decided..._

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion-play has now, at last, begun..._

_Past all thought of right or wrong -_

_One final question; how long should we two wait, before we're one...?_

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames, at last, consume us...?_"

"_Past the point of no return _

_The final threshold…_

_The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn_

_We've passed the point of no return..._"

N surprised her by breaking his character and getting down on his knee, reaching into the jacket of his costume and pulling out a small black box. He then opened it up to reveal a wedding ring.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_Lead me, save me from my solitude..._

_Say you want me with you here, beside you..._

_Anywhere you go let me go too…_

_White, that's all I ask of..._"

White quickly closed her eyes after the sudden shock had passed and suddenly pulled off his mask, exposing his face to the entire audience resulting in multiple screams but giving the armed police their chance to advance.

The Phantom looked out over the entire audience in horror then turned his attention up towards the Chandelure that was floating near the ceiling and a scowl appeared on his face. "Flame Burst!" he cried causing the Pokémon to freeze.

The purple flames that tipped its arms and head turned red as the Luring Pokémon let loose a surge of flames from its entire body that began to spread throughout the entire auditorium. The police all stopped in their tracks as absolute chaos broke out and everyone in the audience fled from their seats and began running towards the exits.

"This is a disaster, a complete disaster!" Cilan panicked as he and his brothers were swept along with the crowd.

"We're ruined, Chili, ruined!" Cress called over his shoulder to his other brother who seemed too horrified to say anything.

Professor Juniper managed to catch up with Black among the mob and took his hand to get his attention. "Mr. Black, come with me!" she instructed him.

"Where did he take her?" He asked

"I will show you, but you must remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes," She said, holding her hand up vertically in front of her face.

"I don't understand!"

"Because of the Punjab lasso," Professor Juniper explained. " He used it to kill Burgh first and now Clay."

"I'll come with you!" Bianca volunteered as she made her way through the crowd.

"No, Bianca! You stay here!" The professor ordered.

"No!" Bianca called back just as she was swept away in the crowd again.

Black looked back at her for a moment before Professor Juniper gave his arm a tug and continued leading him. "Come with me, monsieur! Hurry or we shall be too late ... "


End file.
